La paix dans mon coeur
by SaphirActar
Summary: Un petit moment de paix et de fluff pour l'anniversaire de Sora !


**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sora et pour l'occasion, j'ai écrit un petit texte un peu rapidement, mais j'ai décidé de le poster quand même ici ! Il est en partie inspiré d'un OS écrit par Ejes (tu reconnaîtras lequel je pense) pour la petite précision, notamment toute la partie du début ! Ton travail est inspirant bro, voilà ! C'est juste un petit moment tout fluffy et toute heureux, sans aucune prétention d'être réaliste, mais j'espère que ça pourra vous plaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Sora, en cette année où KHIII va sortir !**

* * *

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Enfin.

Xehanort avait enfin été battu. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de joie et elles ne célébraient pas la défaite de Xehanort. Elles coulaient pour le bonheur des retrouvailles.

Dans un coin, Lea serrait Xion et Roxas dans ses bras, quitte à les étouffer. Supposés dépourvus de coeurs, les deux autres n'en étaient pas moins en larmes. Ils n'arriveraient peut-être jamais à se faire à l'idée qu'Axel était désormais Lea mais ce n'était pas l'important. Pour le moment, une seule chose comptait : ils allaient à nouveau pouvoir manger des glaces ensemble.

Ailleurs, Terra qui avait retrouvé ses esprits échangeait un long baiser avec Aqua. Quand le couple fraichement retrouvé se détacha enfin, ils accueillirent Ventus pour un câlin collectif. Le trio avait passé plus de dix ans séparé et le voilà reformé à nouveau, plus uni que jamais. La joie dans leurs yeux était sincère et les épreuves endurées ne la rendaient que plus belle.

Donald et Dingo entouraient leur roi Mickey. Ce dernier les remerciait pour leur aide, tandis que le duo faisait preuve d'humour. C'était le moment où jamais après tout, maintenant que la paix était revenue sur les mondes.

Sora savait que des sacrifices avaient été nécessaires et ses larmes étaient là pour eux également, ceux qui étaient tombés pour ne jamais revenir, ceux qui avaient sauvé le monde. Ces personnes là resteraient dans son coeur pour toujours.

« Sora, est-ce que ça va ? »

Riku et Kairi s'approchèrent de lui. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient survécu à la grande guerre contre Xehanort et il en était profondément soulagé. Blessés mais vivants. C'était là le principal. L'adolescente souriait, comme à cette époque joyeuse où ils ne connaissaient que leur île, tandis que Riku posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« - Nous avons gagné, Sora, murmura Kairi.

\- Oui, répondit-il, ému comme jamais.

\- Eh, ne pleure pas comme ça ! On dirait qu'on a perdu !

\- C'est juste que je suis si heureux... Tout est fini !

\- Après le nombre de fois où tu nous as sauvé, fit remarquer Riku. Maintenant, il est temps de rentrer chez nous. Il y a d'autres personnes qui nous attendent.

\- D'autres personnes ? » s'étonna le brun.

Son meilleur ami ne lui dit rien, se contentant d'un clin d'oeil. Après de longs adieux, le trio (enfin un des trios) regagna l'île du destin. Rien n'avait changé, elle avait été épargnée par le conflit cette fois. Un soulagement pour tous. Dans le fond, ils étaient responsables de certains malheurs, plus ou moins, même si la grande faute revenait à Xehanort.

Tout était fini désormais, la paix allait enfin régner.

Riku et Kairi conduisirent Sora vers sa maison, d'une démarche décidée. Que savaient-ils que leur ami ignorait ? Sur le chemin, ce dernier tenta de poser quelques questions mais ils ne lui répondirent que par des sourires nimbés de mystères. De plus en plus bizarre ! Quand Sora se retrouva devant la porte de la maison, il n'osait plus avancer. Il était comme paralysé.

« - Sora, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Kairi.

\- Je ne sais pas mais... Je n'ose pas trop entrer... Je veux dire, j'ai tellement négligé mes parents avec tous ces événements, ils... Ils doivent m'en vouloir beaucoup...

\- Moi je suis sûr que non, affirma Riku. Ouvre. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sora frappa à la porte. L'attente ne dura que quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables avant que quelqu'un ne vienne ouvrir.

C'était sa mère. Elle resta un moment à le regarder, comme surprise.

« - Bonjour maman, articula-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise. Je... Je suis rentré.

\- Oh Sora, c'est vraiment toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra tellement fort qu'il sentit ses os craqués. Cependant, ce déluge de tendresse le toucha beaucoup. Elle l'aimait encore. Elle ne le détestait pas. Ses larmes revinrent aussitôt. Sa sensibilité non plus ne changeait pas.

« Chéri, Sora est rentré ! »

Le père se montra moins démonstratif mais son sourire valait toutes les paroles du monde. Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son fils, ce qui ne fit pas grande différence niveau coiffure. Cela rappela à Sora son enfance, car il faisait déjà ça, chaque fois qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était fier de lui. Le coeur du garçon était aux anges.

Les deux adultes se reculèrent un peu, regardant leur fils avec émotion.

« - Bienvenu à la maison, Sora, commença son père.

\- Et bon anniversaire mon fils, enchaina aussitôt sa mère.

\- Oui, bon anniversaire, reprit le père.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Sora, sourit à son tour Kairi.

\- Bon anniversaire, mon ami, termina Riku.

\- Vous... Vous n'avez pas oublié... Merci... »

Ce jour-là, la paix revint dans les mondes mais aussi dans le coeur de Sora.

* * *

 **Parfois, je pense aux parents de Sora et je me demande si on les verra un jour. Je ne pense pas mais bon, sait-on jamais ! Je les imagine très aimants, tout en laissant beaucoup de liberté à leurs enfants. Une vision sans doute idéalisée mais je n'avais pas envie de plancher sur un texte trop tragique ! On se retrouve (bientôt peut-être) pour du Kingdom Hearts un de ces quatre !**


End file.
